My Long Forgotten Rose Garden
by La Lolita
Summary: this fic is about Snape thinking about a lot of things some being how he's starting to loose it after so long, after so much suffering, and how he thinks it kind of funny that the most simple thing in the world brought him back… read review!


A.N Okay this is a poem I wrote, it literally came out of nowhere I was just  
  
writing a  
  
book report for my English teacher on I never promised you a rose garden and  
  
suddenly the words my long forgotten garden came to my head. anyway this  
  
fic is about Snape thinking about a lot of things some being how he was starting  
  
to loose it after so long, and after so much suffering and how he thinks it kind of  
  
funny that the most simplest thing in the world brought him back. any way the  
  
kid can be any one you want but I had a specific character in mind when I wrote  
  
this tell my how you think it is and if you think this poem really doesn't fit  
  
Severus I'll keep it in mind when I write the next thank you for you time and  
  
please review!!!  
  
My Long Forgotten Garden  
  
I never said a garden would last forever  
  
It will slowly fade away like some little daydream  
  
When the flowers bloom in spring things seem so simple  
  
Then the winter comes rolling in like a flood of water  
  
It drowns away the sun it storms without a god  
  
Things seem so simple on a summer day  
  
Flowers will wither and die  
  
Like a tragic fairytale  
  
Has no one said yet that though may think life so simple and easy  
  
Things will go  
  
And  
  
Things will die just like in that garden  
  
I don't know how to explain what I mean  
  
Once when I was younger I didn't care about a thing  
  
Now I'm old and a bit wiser  
  
But not old enough for you to see  
  
The wisdom that falls at my feet  
  
I have seen so much  
  
Though my looks may be youthful  
  
Things are not what they appear  
  
At a fist look and glance  
  
Sometimes I wonder why I bother to wait  
  
For a forgotten garden  
  
Things will never be the same  
  
My garden has gone  
  
Just a single rose petal that is all that is left  
  
I am much smarter now but the price was my garden  
  
My place of rest my tears of snow  
  
That's all that remains  
  
The roses would touch my cheek promising false lies  
  
But who cares I now they lied with no trouble  
  
But as for me you will see that's not the case.  
  
So sad is the rose though they say it's happy  
  
They are a show of love just like a red heart  
  
But the thing no one knows they long for love still  
  
Though they now they will not live once their stem is broken  
  
But they don't care they still wish  
  
To now love still  
  
So sad is their fate  
  
For that is they told me so  
  
In my garden of simple things  
  
Simple yet majestic  
  
What beauty you will see lies with in broken fences  
  
At the corner of every street there lies a flower fighting to survive  
  
Look and then smile  
  
For you see now  
  
I know it's so simple  
  
It took me many wanderings and my precious flowers  
  
But I see now at last I see what I could not before  
  
I see the beauty now as you sit and smile with a carefree look  
  
Just an innocent child  
  
How could you see beyond your walls  
  
Of happy memories  
  
Some you say are so sad  
  
But every rose as its thorns now  
  
So don't look at me as if I lost it all  
  
You know I'm still here with my garden  
  
I think I found mine  
  
Just try not to lose  
  
All that is precious  
  
Keep it locked within your soul  
  
A thing from happier days, isn't it so lovely?  
  
Just another springtime of things lost long ago  
  
Or maybe it's just that for us it seems like an eternity  
  
But it will come back  
  
Now you see me smile, for I saw my garden  
  
There's only a little left of what once was  
  
Many flowers, but don't you see?  
  
It's my rose, my bushes of roses  
  
They are what survived my fall  
  
So I hope they last you  
  
They are wild  
  
Abandoned now I guess I should tend them  
  
But there is a beauty now about the wild and free  
  
Maybe I should leave it as it is  
  
Sometimes things happen for some strange reason  
  
But I guess in the end this is much better  
  
So little child don't loose your garden  
  
So you can smile still though all the years may pass  
  
Still I now you might fall like the mightiest do  
  
So sad is a garden lost and forgotten  
  
I should know mine was lost  
  
So long ago  
  
Oh well this is my tale  
  
Of my garden  
  
And a part long lost to me  
  
It's incredible what the simplest things can do  
  
The simplest thing in the world brought back my garden  
  
A smile  
  
All it took was a smile from a child  
  
A child that did not fear me  
  
Nor knows any hate for me  
  
A smile was all it took.  
  
What an innocent child.  
  
A.N So what do you think??? I know I wrote this poem but something about it makes  
  
me feel so proud of it you now maybe I'm letting it get to my head but I think I  
  
did really good on this one please review please I beg of you!!!! 


End file.
